TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to the field of nontraditional machine tools and machining processes, based on the extrusion of a viscoelastic medium containing a dispersed abrasive over the surfaces of a workpiece, particularly the internal surfaces of bores, flow passages, and other internal structures. Such techniques are increasingly used, for example, to polish intake headers, cylinder heads and ports of internal combustion engines to decrease resistance to flow and to attain balanced flow of working fluids to each cylinder.